


Misconduct Of Seventeen

by 1ucky1ucy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Slice of Life, do i want to say that it's a crack fic???, it's just something i wrote for fun cause i enjoyed it, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ucky1ucy/pseuds/1ucky1ucy
Summary: What I hate most about descriptions/synopsis of a story is that it is never really what you are getting yourself into. But besides that point... Seventeen works at a bookstore/cafe, and a lot of weird stuff goes on.





	1. Gossip In The Storage Room

Jihoon was in the storage room, grabbing more filters, when he heard some of his co workers enter the room. He was sure the two didn't know he was already in the same room because they started to gossip. At times like this Jihoon would quietly walk out, yet when he recognized the voices he became interested in what was being said.

‘I think if we just invited him out he would be more easy going around us,’ came Joshua’s voice on the other side of the shelf.

The next voice caught Jihoon’s interest the most. 

Seungcheol replied Joshua, saying, ‘Are you sure he actually won’t bring down the mood? I mean, have you seen him? He is such a two face fairy. Nice and smiley to customers but stone cold face to us. It’s annoying.’

Dread filled Jihoon as the words were said. No doubt their words were about him, they all called him fairy for being the shortest. Jihoon shrunk back into the wall, waiting for the two to leave, wondering if what he heard was really what they thought of him.

 

‘Where are those filters?’ Seungkwan yelled through the back room of the cafe, ‘Jihoon? We’re in desperate need of them!’

With the bag of filters in hand, Jihoon slunk out of the storage room. Sighing, he walked back to his work station next to the impatient Seungkwan. After filling up the coffee filters, Jihoon went back to watching out for customers.

‘Are we good on filters in the storage room? Do we have to order more? You were gone for quite a long time in there,’ Seungkwan asked.

Blinking, Jihoon looked over and said, ‘We’re still good. There were at least ten bags left. It was just on a high shelf. I had to grab a ladder.’

Seungkwan nodded, letting out a sound of understanding.

Jihoon left the conversation at that, turning back to stare out at the whole cafe. He wondered if he should ask to go and join the bookstore side of the cafe. Jun was there, and Jun was always easier to talk to.

 

The end of the night was nearing and Jihoon was wiping down all their equipments. Everyone was doing their own closing chores, wanting to get out as soon as possible. Quietly humming to himself, Jihoon worked fast to get the job done as well. 

Apparently the group had some party they were going to and they were all buzzing with excitement to leave for the day. Jihoon, on the other hand, just wanted to go home. He also didn’t want to be the reason for the group to be late for their own personal appointments.

‘Jihoon?’ a voice said from behind him.

Turning around, Jihoon came face to face with Joshua.

‘Hey,’ Joshua said with a smile.

Jihoon thought about the conversation he overheard and put on a smile, ‘Hi Joshua. What’s up?’

If possible, Joshua smiled even wider, ‘There’s this party happening tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come along. Everyone is going. I know I’m asking you pretty late, so if you had other plans you don’t have to agree.’

Keeping his smile on, Jihoon said, ‘Thanks for the invite, but I just really want to go home right now. The long hours has made me very exhausted.’

‘Ah,’ Joshua said, nodding, ‘I’m sure they do. You should hang out with us sometimes, we're all curious as to how you are outside of work.’

‘Okay,’ Jihoon said nodding, ‘I hope you guys have fun at your party tonight.’

Joshua chuckled, ‘I’m sure Mingyu will make sure of that.’

 

After they closed up the cafe/bookstore, Jihoon went on his way home, while the rest of his coworkers went the other way. Walking towards his apartment, Jihoon tried to not let what he had overheard bother him. Who cares what his coworkers thought of him. It’s not like they had a big impact on his personal life anyway.

A small sound of disappointment came out as Jihoon couldn't deny the fact that everything he overheard did bother him. He didn't want it to, but it did.

 

He blinked away the wetness in his eyes as Seungcheol’s words replayed in his mind.


	2. Rumors of Seventeen

‘Why is the place called Seventeen when there are only 13 of you guys?’ Mingyu’s friend asked.

‘And why is it that everyone asks us that?’ Seungcheol said, wiping down the table next to Mingyu and Jungkook. 

A body slid next to Junkook and whispered out loud, ‘Is someone curious about the name Seventeen?’

‘Don’t listen to anything he says,’ Seungcheol said, walking away to clean another table across the room, ‘Soonyoung, stop spreading rumors.’

With slit eyes, Soonyoung shook his head slowly towards Jungkook, ‘Don’t listen to Seungcheol. All the rumors are true.’

Jungkook blinked as he waited for Soonyoung to spill his knowledge. All the while, Mingyu just sighed and watched on.

When Soonyoung realized Jungkook was still paying attention to him, he went on with his story. ‘At one time we were seventeen, but then the fire nation attacked!’

‘Soonyoung,’ Mingyu said with a glare.

‘Sorry,’ Soonyoung said with a small smile, ‘Wrong story. As I was saying, there were seventeen of us. But as time went on they all just started disappearing. Who knows what happened to them. We really don’t have time to search for new people either. Although if you are interested in joining, we would consider it. Mingyu always says nice things about you.’

 

‘Why is the place called Seventeen when there are only 13 of you guys?’ Minghao’s friend asked.

‘Soonyoung,’ Minghao yelled to the counter of the cafe.

A head popped up from the counter and blinked curiously at the two. With no idea of what was going on, he walked over to the two. ‘What can I do for you guys?’

‘My friend here is wondering what happened to the missing four,’ Minghao said, knowing full well what he was getting his friend into.

‘Ahhhh,’ Soonyoung said, inviting himself to sit next to Bambam. ‘You guys have asked the right person.’

Bambam had his eyes wide open, unsure of if he wanted to know now.

Soonyoung enjoyed people’s reactions too much, knowing he had to go on with his story now.

With fake tears in his eyes, he told them, ‘The first member to leave us, he was so young. We all miss him so much.’

‘Wha-What happened to him?’ Bambam asked, scared but curious.

Soonyoung wiped away imaginary tears, ‘Leg infestation. They had to cut off both of them. He’s still learning to walk on his new legs. I miss that kid so much. Maybe he’ll come back to us one day.’

‘Leg infestation?’ Minghao said with a glare, ‘What is that Soonyoung?’

Stopping his act, Soonyoung looked back to the cafe counter and decided it was time to go back, ‘Ahh, I need to make a cup of coffee!’

Getting up, he fled away.

‘Is there something wrong with him?’ Bambam asked Minghao.

All Minghao could do was swirl circles around the side of his temple. 

 

‘Why is the place called Seventeen when there are only 13 of you guys?’ Seungkwan’s friend asked.

Seungkwan sighed, ‘Do you really want to know?’

‘I did ask, didn’t I?’ Ken nervously chuckled.

‘Fine, you dug your own grave,’ Seungkwan said. He turned to the cafe counter and yelled out for Soonyoung.

Jihoon, who was behind the counter, turned around and said, ‘Soonyoung is on his break. I don’t know where he disappeared off to. He’ll be back in ten minutes. Did you guys need something?’

‘Ahh,’ Seungkwan shrugged in apology, ‘No. We’re all good here, Jihoon. Go back to work.’

Ken leaned over and whispered, ‘That’s the legendary fairy, Lee Jihoon?’

Seungkwan nodded.

15 minutes later...

Soonyoung invited himself to sit next to Ken, ‘I heard you guys were looking for me. Are you guys curious about the missing four?’

‘Ken is curious,’ Seungkwan tells him.

‘I thought so,’ Soonyoung chuckled, ‘Well, you guys have asked the right person. You see, we used to have seventeen members.’

Soonyoung leaned over and whispered, ‘Then the neighborhood puppy, Teeny, bit one of the members and he turned into a zombie. Before we realized it, he had already turned three more members and we had to dispose of them.’

Ken had a look of horror on his face as he asked, ‘You mean?’

Soonyoung smirked and nodded, ‘There was no use, they were as good as dead by then.’

‘Wha-What happened to Teeny, the dog?’ Ken asked.

‘Some girl, wearing a white dress with long black hair, came for him. We’ve never seen him since.’

Seungkwan sighed, ‘Are you done?’

‘Yeah,’ Soonyoung chuckled. Getting up, he left the two to rejoin Jihoon behind the cafe counter. 

 


	3. Pen Pals pt. 1

To: Woozi

From: S.Coups

Work was hell, as usual. I love my job and my coworkers, but they drive me insane. I wish we could work together, than at least I know I won’t be having such a bad day.

How is your job going? The last time you wrote, you mentioned how you may have feelings for one of your coworker? Do you think that will be going anywhere anytime soon?

I know I’ve said this many times over, but I am so glad to have found you, and to have someone like you to write with. I used to be so angry at the world, but you’ve turned that all around for me. So, thank you.

  
  


To: S.Coups

From: Woozi

Hey, sorry to hear that work is such a pain. If I could, I would make it all disappear and make it so much easier for you. After everything you’ve been through you don’t deserve to have so much stress.

Work... is work... 

I’m pushing away all those feelings for that guy at work. I thought he was someone I could like, but I overheard him saying something and I change my mind about him. And considering how I never saw us going further than me having a crush on him, it is better I forget him.

I’m glad we started writing to each other too. You know I don’t have a lot of friends, so it’s nice to have someone to talk to. I’m sure it’s because of you that I am more open to other people now. Even if I was a positive person before this, I had a hard time talking to people, and writing with you has helped me a lot.

  
  


To: Woozi

From: S.Coups

Do you remember the coworker I told you about a few weeks back, the one who tells rumors about the four members who left. He was on a roll again. I don't know why all the other members allow him to tell all these fake stories to their friends. 

I have to admit though, they were kind of amazing tales to hear. Even if they aren’t real.

I guess it’s just the small things that make work so much easier.

You said it yourself, and I also think it’s a wise move. If you didn’t think it was going to go anywhere then you might as well stop. You would just be hurting yourself more if you kept going on with your crush.

I have a coworker who is a tad quiet. He’s really good at his job, but he doesn't really talk to us. Another coworker said he actually smiled at him. If he can start opening up, I’m sure you can too.

 


	4. Bookworm

‘Hey, Wonwoo,’ Mingyu said, standing in front of cashier counter, ‘What are you reading?’

Without looking up, Wonwoo lifted the book to show off the title, yet to also cover his face.

‘Me Before You,’ Mingyu read off the title, ‘Ooo, interesting. Is it any good?’

‘Yup,’ Wonwoo replied, not looking away from where he was.

‘Cool,’ Mingyu said, ‘I’ll leave you alone to read. Have fun.’

‘Mmmh hhmmm,’ Wonwoo mumbled, glad to get rid of the distraction.

 

It was Jun’s break time, and it made him so happy. Running to the break room he found Wonwoo reading. And seeing Wonwoo, Jun became even more happier. He loved his coworkers and being around them made him giddy.

‘Hey Wonwoo!’ Jun said loudly.

‘Hey,’ Wonwoo replied, not tearing his gaze away from his book.

Jun didn’t mind the one word response. With a smile on his face he walked over to Wonwoo and gave him a back hug. ‘Is the book that good?’

Wonwoo sighed but didn’t respond. He was hoping the lack of words would push Jun away.

But it didn’t.

Jun started waving his hands in front of Wonwoo’s face, trying to distract his reading. ‘Wooo oooo aahhh, can you still read if I do this?’

Closing his eyes, Wonwoo tried his best to keep in his anger.

Seeing that he had gotten no response, Jun decided to put his face right in front of Wonwoo, making the book disappear from the readers sight. 

‘Boo,’ Jun said, chuckling, ‘Hi, Wonwoo.’

Wonwoo couldn't take it anymore. Glaring at the smiling boy, he said, ‘Leave now, Jun, or you’re going to be the fifth missing member.’

 

Wonwoo was sitting at a table, enjoying his coffee, alone in thought. For once it was actually quiet, he was tempted to go and grab a book to make the moment even better.

That was before he saw the door open up and a Soonyoung walked in. 

Soonyoung looked around, surveying the area. When his eyes landed on Wonwoo his face lit up in a bright smile, making his eyes almost disappear.

‘Wonwoo!’ Soonyoung said, skipping over to his coworker.

With a polite smile on, Wonwoo greeted Soonyoung, ‘Hey, are you in for a cup of coffee?’

Without waiting for an invite, Soonyoung plopped himself across from Wonwoo. ‘Yeah. I needed a break from all my homework. People were not lying when they said college was hard. I’m literally dying from the pile of stuff I have to do just for three classes. I needed the caffeine to help me keep going. Oh, hey, you’re not reading a book today. Did you finish your last one? What are you planning on reading next?’

Wonwoo wondered if Soonyoung really needed coffee or if he just really didn’t want to do his homework.

 

Wonwoo was on break, and as usual he was reading. He really hoped if anyone walked in they would just leave him alone. The book was getting interesting and he didn't want to be bothered.

He heard the break room door open, but didn’t pay it any attention. Wonwoo didn't have the time to care who was coming in.

The chair across from him skidded out and someone sat down in front of him. Letting out a inner sigh, Wonwoo wondered how long it was till that someone was going to talk and bother him.

Deciding to take a small glance Wonwoo let his eyes go above his book. Across from him sat Jihoon with his own book. Jihoon was also quietly reading.

Wonwoo couldn't help but smile and go back to his own book.

 

A/N: Why do people keep bothering me when I have a book open. I read so that I don’t get bothered...


	5. Customers Are Always Right

A young boy with curly blond hair walks up to the cafe counter, and Jihoon greets him with a smile.

‘Welcome to Seventeen, what would you like today?’ Jihoon said, saying the memorized greeting.

The boy gave a heart fluttering smile and said, ‘I was wondering where the bathrooms are.’

‘Ahh,’ Jihoon said, trying to not scream out in fury, ‘The bathrooms are right over there.’

Jihoon gestures to the right. They both turn to see the huge restroom sign with a arrow of where to find the bathrooms.

The boy turns to Jihoon and gives another one of his killer smiles, ‘Thanks.’

Jihoon returns the smile, ‘No problem.’

Once the curly hair boy makes the corner into the bathroom Jihoon couldn't help but mumble, ‘All the time. It’s like no one can read.’

 

A woman with long bouncy curls makes her way up to the bookstore counter. 

Yet it didn’t stop Wonwoo from looking away from his books. Only when their youngest, Chan, mentioned the customer to him did he look up.

‘Hello, welcome to Seventeen. What can I help you with?’ Wonwoo asked with the generalized greeting everyone had to know.

The woman smiled and dimples showed up on her cheeks, ‘I was wondering if you knew any good stories with dragons. I’ve read quite a few already, and was hoping for some new ones.’

‘You’ve come to the right person than,’ Chan said from the side of Wonwoo, ‘Wonwoo, here, knows a lot about every kind of book.’

‘That’s good to know,’ the woman said, dimples still stuck on her cheeks.

Wonwoo thought about it for a second and finally decided on a favorite, ‘Have you read The Hobbit from JRR Tolkien? It’s a pretty good story with mentions of dragons and other creatures.’

As Wonwoo spoke, the woman lost her dimples. She was left standing there with her long bouncy curls and a blinking blank face. For one long minute she was lost in thought. And in the next minute her set of dimples came back and she clapped with excitement.

‘Ahh, I know what you’re talking about. The Hobbit, that one famous movie with short people and elves. I didn’t know they wrote a book about the movie. Is it as good as the movie?’

Wonwoo couldn’t move. He was sure he wasn’t breathing. 

Chan looked from Wonwoo to the woman. His eyes widen at the woman’s words, knowing full well Wonwoo was not going to take this well at all. The young boy smiled at the woman, saying, ‘How about we go and take a look at the fantasy section. I’m sure we’ll find something there for you.’

The bouncy curls moved and the woman nodded, ‘That sounds good. Let’s go see what we can find.’

Even as Chan directed the woman over and was talking to her about the books they had found there, Wonwoo was still shell shocked. 

Mingyu comes back from his break to find a blank blinking Wonwoo. He looks at his coworker and to the direction Wonwoo was staring at.

‘Do you like her?’ Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo’s inside shivered at the accusation, ‘She didn’t know The Hobbit was a book to movie adaptation. She literally thought they wrote a book based on the movie.’

A shocked expression spread through Mingyu’s face. He couldn't believe Wonwoo had taken that so well. 

‘Are you okay?’ Mingyu asked the still spaced out Wonwoo.

‘She literally thought it was a movie to book adaption,’ was all Wonwoo could say.

 

Seungcheol was manning the cafe counter when a new customer entered the store and walked up to him. The young man had fox like eyes, and he was looking at the whole store and at the menu.

‘Welcome to Seventeen, what would you like today?’ Seungcheol greeted the customer with a smile on his face.

‘Uh, yes,’ the fox eyes said, ‘I would like a blueberry muffin and an iced americano.’

Dread filled Seungcheol as he knew what was going to happen next. Still smiling, he tells the customer, ‘Sorry, we don’t have pastries here. I can still make you your iced americano.’

‘Are you sure about that?’ the customer asked, ‘Cause I really want a blueberry muffin. It’s the only reason why I even bothered coming in.’

Seungcheol held in a groan as he repeated himself, ‘So sorry sir, but we don’t make any pastry items here.’

‘But,’ fox eyes said, raising his voice, ‘the customer is always right, and when the customer wants a blueberry muffin, you get him one.’

Jeonghan overhears the raised voice and comes over to Seungcheol, ‘Is there an issue?’

Fox eyes smiles at Jeonghan and said, ‘Yes. I would like a blueberry muffin and this young man is depriving me of one.’

Jeonghan smiles and tells the customer, ‘I’m sorry sir. I’m sure my coworker has mentioned to you, we have no means of producing a blueberry muffin for you. If you would like a caffeinated drink or a non-caffeinated drink, we can help you with that.’

A huge sigh leaves the fox eyes as he rolls his eyes, ‘Your company will hear about this.’

Seungcheol bids the customer a good day as he leaves the store with nothing in hand.

Jeonghan shakes his head, ‘I cannot believe people nowadays. Does he expect us to go out and buy one for him just so he can buy it off of us?’

‘The nerve of people,’ Seungcheol agrees, ‘It’s as if he thought we didn’t know what we were selling.’

  
  


A/N:

Characters

Curly Blond Hair - Mark from NCT

Long Bouncy Curls - Sunny from SNSD

Fox Eyes - N from VIXX


	6. Pen Pals pt. 2

To: S.Coups

From: Woozi

Your workplace sounds like a fun place. I work with some pretty creative people as well and it’s always fun to see what they will create.

Talking about creative. I think I might actually get back to doing what I took a break on while I was working. Everything feels right now, and I’ve decided it’s been too long.

If it is you, I would gladly be friends. Though we agree with each other here, I’m not sure how well you would like me in real life. I tend to be a bit cold. I’m sure you aren’t that way, I’m sure you make friends with everyone right off the bat.

  
  


To: Woozi

From: S.Coups

I guess that is one way to put it. I have to admit, the people I surround myself with are pretty creative. The guy who basically runs the bookstore side of our place made this ice cream creation, and it was delicious. It made me wish we sold ice cream.

You would never guess what happened at work. Sometimes we get the craziest customers. He literally told me customers are always right, when we know for a fact that that statement is not true. I hope you never have to run into someone like that.

It makes me happy to hear you are going back to your roots. If you don’t mind me asking, what did you put on hold while you were working? I’m sure whatever it is will make you happy, and I’m also sure you will succeed in doing it.

Do you really think that low of yourself? I’m sure if I got to meet you in real life I would love to be your friend right away, no matter how cold you are. I mean it. How would you know if I wouldn't be the one to cling onto you more?

  
  


To: S.Coups

From: Woozi

I do have to deal with some crazy customers too. So I can only imagine. A few days ago I did hear about this customer my coworker had the unfortunate event of encountering. The story was ridiculous yet I could honestly believe it. This guy was asking us for something we don't even sell!

When I’m not trying to satisfy the crabby customers, I write. It’s probably one of the reasons why I chose the job I did. I got to be up close and personal with people, yet still near things I really liked.

And before you get ahead of yourself, no I’m not famous for anything... yet. I’ll let you know when I make a breakthrough.

Somedays I don't even like who I am. It’s a ugly love hate relationship with myself. I’m not even sure if I would want you associating yourself with someone like me. 

 


	7. Missing Four

‘I hear you guys are getting famous for having killed off four of your members.’

‘Ren, do you really have to yell that through the store?’ Joshua asked their neighbor. 

Ren chuckled as he put in his usual order, ‘People keep coming up and asking us if we ever saw the bodies.’

Joshua shakes his head in disbelief, ‘This is all Soonyoung’s fault. I’m going to have to get Seungcheol to talk to him.’

‘Really though, what happened to Teeny? He was such a cute little thing,’ Ren asked.

A head pops from the back room, ‘Did someone mention Teeny? Oh, hey Ren. How are the others?’

Ren smiles and waves at Soonyoung, ‘The others are fine, doing great as usual, loving all my fashion advices. I was just asking Joshua about Teeny.’

Soonyoung couldn't help himself, he walks over to stand by Joshua, waiting to hear what his coworker would say.

Joshua sighed as he tells Ren, ‘His owner found all the fliers we had put up and he came for him.’

A loud gasp escaped Soonyoung’s mouth, ‘Really Joshua, really? Did I not teach you anything these past few weeks? How could you tell the truth?’

‘And how long are you going to lie to our customers?’ Joshua said, turning to Soonyoung.

‘They love our tales, it’s one of the reasons why they come back all the time,’ Soonyoung exclaimed.

Ren nodded, ‘He’s right, Joshua. Like I mentioned earlier, everyone visits and leaves with the talk of the new story they have heard.’

‘See, even Ren gets it!’

 

Jihoon was busy wiping down a machine when Soonyoung showed up at the counter with his friend in tow.

‘Hey Soonyoung,’ Jihoon greeted his coworker, ‘What can I get for you and your friend?’

‘Jihoonie! You're working today! Meet my friend, Chanyeol. Really, we all should hang out. For some reason I think you guys would get along. Anyway...’

Soonyoung relays his order, giving some time to let Chanyeol order as well. Once Jihoon turns around Soonyoung goes back to talking to Chanyeol.

‘So,’ Soonyoung starts, ‘Did you want to hear the latest on the missing four?’

Chanyeol nods, ‘Of course.’

Soonyoung smirks and starts his story, ‘Well you see, they were actually robots. Placed here to make sure we were actually doing our jobs right. And the moment they weren't needed anymore they were taken away. Can you believe that, having robots watch over us cause these people were too lazy to do it themselves. It makes me disgusted.’

Ending his story, Soonyoung shakes his head in shame of what his managers have done.

‘Darn, that is cruel,’ Chanyeol said, agreeing to how gross it was how the managers were managing the place. ‘Do you want to hear about my missing three? Cause we used to have 12 people working the donut shop, but now it’s just us 9.”

Soonyoung narrowed his eyes and studied Chanyeol. Deciding it wouldn’t hurt to hear his story, Soonyoung nods his head. ‘Okay, let’s hear it.’

Sparkles appear in Chanyeol’s eyes as he starts, ‘Well you see, we all used to be one big happy family. But of course, nothing is ever all happy. Cause mom and dad had a fight, and brother and uncle clawed each other's hair out. It was a huge mess. I’m sure Sehun still cries at night because of it.’

Jeonghan, who was sitting at a table near them, lifts his head at the mention of Sehun. ‘Did you say Sehun? How is he?’

Chanyeol turns to Jeonghan and said, ‘Other than the crying, I’m pretty sure he is doing okay.’

Jeonghan nods while smiling and goes back to his coffee.

Jihoon could not believe what he had just heard. He really didn't want to turn around and face the two, but if he didn’t they wouldn't leave. After taking a deep breath Jihoon turns around with a smile on his face.

‘Your orders are all done,’ Jihoon said, placing two cups in front of them.

 

‘I’m starting to be worried about Soonyoung and his tales,’ Seungcheol confided in Joshua and Jeonghan, ‘Nana came in the other day, and usually we get along well, but for some reason it felt like she was ignoring me. She wanted to be helped by Jihoon rather than me.’

Jeonghan sighed and shook his head, ‘You haven’t heard his newest tale than?’

Seungcheol let out a whine, almost too scared to ask, ‘What did he say now?’

Joshua frowned, seeing how bothered his friend was, ‘Soonyoung has been telling people that you ate the missing four.’

‘He said what?’ Seungcheol exclaimed.

‘He accused you of cannibalism,’ Jeonghan said with pity.

Seungcheol couldn't believe what he was hearing. Letting out a scoff, he headed out to find the troublemaker.


	8. Locked In The Storage Room

Once again they were out of filters and Jihoon was asked to go get more from the storage room. Learning from the past, Jihoon grabbed the ladder by the door and headed towards the shelf that held the coffee filters. When the managers emailed them about the new arrangements of the storage room, he didn't know what they were thinking. The napkins, they rarely ever used, were below the filters, which they needed on a daily basis.

Placing the ladder securely on the floor, Jihoon made his way up.

 

And once again, he was joined by someone. Looking down, he saw Seungcheol enter. Not only did he see Seungcheol enter the room, he also saw Seungcheol knock over the door holder, and the door closing behind him.

‘Oh My God,’ Jihoon screamed out in shock, ‘You locked us in!’

Seungcheol looked around, ‘Is someone in here?’

Jihoon started to make his way down, ‘Me, Jihoon. You locked us in, Seungcheol. That is a one way lock. We can’t get out unless someone opens up from the other side.’

Once Jihoon is on the ground, Seungcheol sees him. Everything about this situation was making him worried, of all the people who he worked with it had to be Jihoon who he was locked with.

Ignoring Seungcheol, Jihoon goes straight to the door and starts pounding away at it. ‘Help! We’re locked in. I’m locked in with a cannibal!’

‘Please,’ Seungcheol glares at Jihoon, ‘I wouldn't eat you even if you told me you tasted like cotton candy.’

Jihoon went on ignoring him, ‘Help! Seungcheol said he’s going to eat me like cotton candy! Someone come and open this door!’

‘You know, I’m sure this is the most I’ve ever heard you talk.’

Leaving the door, Jihoon sighed, ‘What are they doing out there? Why don’t they hear me?’

‘Maybe they like that you’re locked away in here,’ Seungcheol said quietly, hoping Jihoon didn’t hear.

‘What?’ Jihoon said glaring at Seungcheol. ‘Do you wish you locked me in here by myself, ignoring me till the next day, hoping I become the missing five?’

‘You must have notice by now, Jihoon, you’re not liked by everyone here.’

‘And you’re so great because everyone loves you, right Seungcheol? Do you even know me well enough to despise me this much?’

‘Hmmm,’ Seungcheol said, lifting his right pointer finger, ‘One, you are two faced in the fact that you are nice to customers yet mean to everyone you work with.’

Seungcheol lifted his middle finger, adding another point, ‘Two, you basically gloat about how good you are at your job, and you make it seem like everyone else is below you.’

Adding another finger, Seungcheol went on ‘You’re short and have pink hair. Seriously, you hate the nickname fairy, but you basically are a fairy.’

Jihoon couldn't stay quiet and let Seungcheol go on, speaking over the ranting man he said, ‘Oh please. All I hear is whining. You’re mad that I’m better than you at this job. You’re mad that I actually love my job while you are only just getting by. You’re mad that I can be confident with my looks while you are just plain like everyone else.’

Now it was Seungcheol’s turn to pound on the door. ‘Come and open this freaking door before I really do eat this fairy!’

 

After a minute of knocking and calling for help, a rustle could be heard from behind them. They jump in fear as a body appears.

‘What's going on?’ a tired Minghao asked, rubbing his eyes as he walked up to them.

‘Minghao, what were you doing back there?’ Seungcheol asks back.

Minghao hides a yawn behind his hand, replying, ‘Don’t tell the others, but I take naps back here.’


	9. Confidence Is A Virtue

‘What is he doing?’ Seungkwan asked everyone who was also witnessing what he was seeing.

‘Why is Jun making all those weird poses?’ Chan asked, walking over to the group.

‘I don’t get it,’ Jeonghan said, turning his head to study Jun’s gestures.

 

Across the room, the person in question was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee. An elongated v, made with his thumb and pointer finger, was vertical against his face. While his other hand was in the air. His legs were stretched out to show off their longness.

A moment later he was gazing off into the distance, lost in thought, with a smoldering look in his eyes.

 

‘Someone needs to go talk to him,’ Seungcheol said, not volunteering to do it himself. 

Soonyoung smiled and turned in the direction of Jihoon, ‘Jihoonie!’

Jihoon looked away and said a definite, ‘No!’

Going over to Jihoon, Soonyoung clung onto his arm, ‘Come on Jihoon, Jun likes you. You can talk to him.’

‘You guys are the curious ones. You go and ask him what he is up to,’ Jihoon replied, not leaving his spot.

 

Jihoon dragged himself over to Jun. He couldn't believe everyone talked him into doing this.

‘Hello, Jihoon,’ Jun said through a deep gaze, ‘Have you come to appreciate art?’

Suppressing a gag, Jihoon shook his head, ‘The guys were wondering what you were up to.’

‘I’m looking cool. Don’t I look amazingly cool?’ Jun replied, tilting his head.

 

Jihoon sighs, going back to tell the others. 

 

Jun had his lips on his mug yet he wasn’t drinking anything.

Jihoon grumbled as he sees this, ‘They want to know why.’

‘Go ask if they think I look cool,’ Jun tells him.

 

Jihoon wanted to cry, but he leaves to rejoin the crowd watching them.

 

With a huff, Jihoon walks back to Jun, ‘They said you do look cool, but they don’t like it.’

Jun couldn’t hold it in anymore. Losing all his cool expressions, he smiles. Standing up, he leans over to smile with a wink, waving at the crowd. ‘You guys are pretty cool too.’

  
  


‘Minghao, can you help unload the boxes of new books?’ Mingyu asked the loitering boy.

‘Sorry, I’m a bit busy at the moment,’ Minghao says back, as he pulls out a book to just put it back in the same place.

Mingyu frowns, ‘It’s going to take forever if you don’t help.’

‘That’s not my problem,’ Minghao said as he moved down the aisle.

‘Helping out is literally your job description here,’ Mingyu tells him.

Minghao stops in his steps to glare at Mingyu, ‘Do the job yourself, otherwise I’ll tell everyone you sneezed in all their coffee cups at least once before.’

With his own glare, Mingyu walks away.

 

‘They need you to take the trash out, Minghao,’ Joshua tells the sitting boy, ‘Apparently it’s getting really bad.’

Minghao doesn’t even look at Joshua when he replies, ‘You mean Soonyoung can’t walk himself out?’

Joshua scoffed, ‘That joke is so old, I actually thought you could do better.’

‘If it’s bad, why can’t they do it themselves?’ Minghao asks.

‘They’re super busy at the moment,’ Joshua said, ‘Look at the line they have.’

Glancing at the cafe counter, Minghao notices over ten people in line.

‘This is why the managers should have never gotten rid off the missing four robots. They could have helped with this,’ Minghao said while shaking his head.

Ten minutes later and Minghao has still not left his seat...

 

‘You should probably go and help the cafe,’ Wonwoo says to a spaced out Minghao, ‘They look like they are dying over there.’

Minghao sighed, ‘I can’t at the moment. I’m too sad.’

‘What do you have to be sad about?’ Wonwoo asks.

‘Life. How my life is nothing,’ Minghao pouts.

Wonwoo glares at the boy, ‘You were literally laughing and crying over a cat video five minutes ago.’

‘You can’t make me,’ Minghao glares back.

Not losing his eye contact, Wonwoo said, ‘Go.’

‘Leave me alone, or I’ll tell Mingyu you were staring at his butt.’

‘Go, otherwise I’ll tell Jun you want to be his friend.’

‘You wouldn’t dare!’

‘Jun!’ Wonwoo screams out.

Minghao’s mouth drops open. He couldn’t believe it. Standing up, he goes to join the mess behind the cafe counter.

Jun pops up beside Wonwoo, ‘Hey Wonwoo, did you call for me?’


	10. Where Have You Been?

‘Hey guys,’ Vernon walks into the newly refurbished place.

‘Vernon!’ Soonyoung screams out, ‘Where have you been?’

‘Get your butt over here,’ Seungkwan said, pulling Vernon into a hug.

‘Seungkwan, we live together, you saw me last night,’ Vernon said as he was stuck in a tight hug.

‘I know,’ Seungkwan said, ‘But I still missed you.’

Vernon smiled as Seungkwan let him go. 

‘But seriously,’ Mingyu said, ‘Where have you been?’

Vernon stared at Mingyu and scrunched up his face in confusion, ‘What do you mean Mingyu, you know where I’ve been. You were there with me. We learned how to make pastries together.’

‘Mingyu has been gone all this time?’ Jeonghan shouted out in surprise, ‘I was pretty sure he’s been here the whole time.’

‘He was supposed to have been gone the whole time, but he kept coming back,’ Seungcheol tells them.

‘Can you believe it, we have a bakery now!’ Vernon said, making his way towards the kitchen. Along with Mingyu, Vernon would be teaching the baking techniques they had learned in the last few months to their coworkers.

 

Jihoon is helping a customer when a dancing Vernon makes his way over to the bathroom. 

 

Coming back from a walk, Jihoon walks into the store and wonders if he had entered the right place. Vernon, Seungcheol, Chan, Seungkwan, and Soonyoung were having a rap battle. The rest of the members hung around and listened with interest.

Only when Joshua chimed in with his rhyming English did they all stop.

 

‘You have to hear him sing,’ Seungkwan enthusiastically tells an uninterested Minghao, ‘Vernon has gotten a lot better.’

Turning to Vernon, Seungkwan said, ‘Go on, Vernon, sing for Minghao.’

Vernon shows him his gummy smile and starts singing, ‘I wanna be your morning baby...’

Minghao nodded, ‘Not bad. But you could just never do that again please.’

  
  


Seokmin enters the store and goes behind the cafe counter to join a tension filled space with Seungcheol and Jihoon.

‘Seokmin!’ Seungcheol said excitedly, glad to have someone else around, ‘Where have you been?’

Seokmin frowns, still kind of lost in his own thoughts, ‘How come I heard a rumor I was bitten by you, Seungcheol, and was turned into a zombie.’

Seungcheol loses his smile, groaning, ‘Am I Teeny, the dog, now?’

Jihoon finally turns to the two, saying, ‘Should we put out fliers for your owner to come take you away?’

Seungcheol glares at Jihoon.

Soonyoung walks through the back room door and his eyes lit up at the sight of Seokmin.

Still confused, Seokmin asks, ‘I’m not a zombie right?’

Running over, Soonyoung grabs his hand, ‘No, you are just a regular old man who now knows how to bake. Now go and make me a muffin while I tell you a story.’

Seokmin smiles at Soonyoung, and agrees, following him to the kitchen, ‘It’s so good to be back.’

 

Mingyu was sitting at a table with Jungkook when loud laughter could be heard from the kitchen.

‘Seokmin is back,’ Mingyu scream as he stood up.

‘Seokmin is back!’ Jungkook repeated as he stood up as well.

Jihoon couldn’t watch anymore, shaking his head as he turned around to wipe the already clean counter.

Seokmin hears and comes running to the front of the store, ‘Mingyu, Jungkook!’

 

‘You will never believe what I just figured out,’ Seokmin cried out to the members.

Everyone rushes over to him, wondering what was going on.

Seokmin proudly tells his members, ‘We have three units in our store, a bookstore, a cafe, and a bakery. We are one group. And we have 13 members. All of that combined makes Seventeen!’

Seungcheol squints his eyes in frustration, ‘Great, now we don’t have to tell ridiculous stories anymore. We can just tell everyone that instead.’

  
  
  


A/N:

Can you believe Mr. Fox Eyes. He made Seventeen’s store have a bakery. As if they weren’t busy enough already...

 


	11. Pen Pals pt. 3

To: Woozi

From: S.Coups

Our company is trying to kill us. Just because of one review, we now have a bakery. I have to learn how to make muffins and cookies. The only good thing to have come out of it is Mingyu’s skills. He’s one of my coworkers, he makes the softest, yummiest cookies ever. I would never tire of them. If you were closer, I would buy you one just so you could taste how soft it is.

Also, ugh, I got stuck in the storage room with another coworker of mines, and I literally wanted to kill myself. I hate him, but I can’t help but agree with his words. He was stabbing all my weak points.

Over time I have somehow became a leader to all the people I work with, and I don’t know if I can do it. Even the evil guy could do it better than me. Heck, the guy who spreads rumors could probably do it better. I don’t know anymore. I don’t know if this is what I want to do, I don’t know if I should keep this up if I don’t even feel confident.

What do you think I should do?

  
  


To: S.Coups

From: Woozi

My store has expanded in the last few months as well. So I can understand how painful it is. I also have to learn new things, which is great and all, but it makes me so exhausted by the end of the day.

And after doing all that, and also having to deal with my rambunctious coworkers, I just cannot wait to go home to sleep.

Soft cookies are probably one of my weaknesses. Now that you’ve mentioned it, I might have to go out on my day off just to go have a cookie.

You know, considering how you’ve become a leader to those people, they must have seen something great in you to trust you that much. Don’t give up on yourself that easily. Those words, said by your coworker, may have been cruel, but you know that you can turn them around and show a better version of yourself. 

Give yourself a chance. If it doesn't work out even after trying harder, than you can give up knowing you tried. 

Also, I am, for sure, not crushing on the guy from a while back anymore. He’s kind of quite rude. I don’t know what I saw in him.

  
  


To: Woozi

From: S.Coups

Mmmmm, I’m having a soft cookie as I write to you now. It is so delicious. Although, I really do have to share one with you. I really cannot be eating all of them by myself. Someone has to stop me!

Maybe you are right. Maybe I am rushing my thought process too much. Watching over these boys do make me nervous, but they also make me super happy. They make me love the job I have.

I’m going to stay for a while longer. I may even give the evil guy another chance. That is if we don’t pull each other’s hair out first.

Seeing you so positive, when I know how hard that is for you, makes me want to try to be better as well. I really do hope things are going good for you, and that writing comes easily! 


	12. Cookie Wars

‘Do you want half of my cookie?’ Seungcheol decidedly asked Jihoon.

Jihoon looked up from his phone, on his break, blinking at the words of Seungcheol. ‘You’re not going to finish it?’

‘I’ve had too much already today,’ Seungcheol tells him, ‘It would be a waste to throw it away, and you’re on your break now. It’s best to eat them when they are still warm.

Looking from Seungcheol’s face to the cookie in his hand, Jihoon wasn’t sure what to do.

Seungcheol sighs, ‘I didn’t poison it. You’ll be safe. You won’t be pooping all day, I promise.’

With a nod, Jihoon decides to accept the offer. He actually loved the cookies made by the members, so it was actually nice to be getting even half of one.

Placing the cookie down on a napkin, Seungcheol leaves Jihoon alone for his break. After going back to work, and putting his apron back on, Seungcheol felt better about himself. He was going to be happy, no matter how much the world was going to throw obstacles at him.

Jihoon stared at the cookie for a while longer after Seungcheol had left. As much as he wanted to grab it and stuff it down his mouth, he had to savour it. Going back to his phone Jihoon sees he had received a new message.

 

‘Who's going to get the last cookie today?’ Mingyu yelled throughout the closing store. He knew what he was enticing, and he lived for it. Everyone loved his cookies, and Mingyu loved nothing more than for the members to fight over the last one.

‘Seungkwan, you can have it today,’ Seungcheol yelled out.

‘No thank you, Seungcheol,’ Seungkwan replied, ‘Either you can have it or Jun can have it.’

Jun stands up from sweeping the floor, saying, ‘Thanks guys, but my parents are making dinner and I’m saving my stomach for my parents homemade food.’

Minghao pops up from the back room of the bookstore, ‘Would your parents be okay if I join? I haven’t had any Chinese food in forever. And I have something to tell your brother.’

With a serious head nod, Jun’s eyes widened, ‘Yes, come home with me Minghao. My brother keeps asking about you. And you have to meet my parents.’

‘I want to come too!’ Seokmin joined in.

‘Me too!’ Chan chimed in.

‘Hey!’ Mingyu screamed out, ‘What about my cookie? Who’s going to take my cookie home? Come on guys, usually you guys are fighting to have the last one.’

‘Just eat it yourself,’ Vernon tells him.

‘Bu-But,’ Mingyu stutters out, ‘I made it just for this reason. If you guys don’t even enjoy my cookies, do you really think the customers will?’

‘I’ll take your last cookie,’ came a deep voice hidden behind a book.

‘Wonwoo?’ Mingyu looks over to the bookstore’s counter.

Setting the book aside, to look at Mingyu, Wonwoo nods, ‘I haven’t got the chance to take home the last cookie yet. I’ll take it home.’

With a wide grin on, Mingyu skips over with the cookie in a plastic bag, ‘You won’t regret it. I usually make the last cookie the best. Just because I know one of you guys will take it home.’

‘Great. Thank you, Mingyu,’ Wonwoo said with a smile, accepting the cookie. Then ignoring Mingyu, he goes right back to reading.

 

Jihoon hears the bells chime over their front door and looks up from his tablet of coffee recipes. A man with fox eyes walks in.

A smile forms on Jihoon’s lips as he was still unaware of who he was dealing with. “Welcome to Seventeen. What can I get for you today?’

Fox eyes barely looks at the hanging menu before he goes back to an anticipating Jihoon. ‘Hi, yes, I would like a blueberry muffin and an iced americano.’

‘Of course, sir,’ Jihoon said with his smile still on.

After totaling the order, and the man with the fox eyes paying, Jihoon went on to gathering his items together. Knowing he wasn’t technically allowed to reach for muffins while he mixed drinks, he called for help first.

Going to the kitchen door Jihoon called for Seungcheol, who was supposed to be manning the bakery station.

‘Seungcheol, can I get some help out here?’

Seungcheol looks up from stuffing his face with a cookie and slowly nods. Jihoon stares at the image in front of him, and quietly backs away, leaving Seungcheol to finish up his hidden snack.

When Seungcheol finally joins Jihoon, he creeps up to the concentrated boy, whispering, ‘Fox eyes is in.’

Jihoon looks away from what he was doing for a split second and stares at Seungcheol, ‘What do you mean?’

‘That gentleman,’ Seungcheol gestures to the customer Jihoon was helping, ‘He’s the reason why we have a bakery in the first place.’

Jihoon stared at the man with fox eyes and a look of shock played over his face. He had heard the rumors of this man for a long time. He couldn’t believe the man had the nerve to come back.

Once he had finished the drink, and Seungcheol had chosen a blueberry muffin, they both stood behind their counter to call out the customer with fox eyes.

‘Your order is finished,’ Jihoon said with a forced smile. 

A smile was also on the man with fox eyes as he made his way back to the counter. ‘Ah thank you. I knew you guys had it in you to give me a blueberry muffin. I just knew it! The customer is always right!’

The man walks out the door and Seungcheol had to force down a very bad word.

 


	13. Tales Of The Past

‘I hear if you come here, you get to hear an amazing tale,’ Hwasa said, sipping her drink, looking over to Joshua.

Joshua raises his right eyebrow, studying the girl in front of him, trying to figure out if she was up for one of Soonyoung’s story. ‘Are you sure you want to hear it?’

‘Don't worry,’ Hwasa waved a finger in Joshua’s face, ‘You live long enough with the girls I do, you would be capable of hearing anything too.’

Nodding his head, Joshua decided to call for Soonyoung. Stepping back and opening up the back room door, Joshua yelled out, ‘There’s someone here for you Soonyoung. She's curious about your tales.’

Sounds of trays dropping and fast approaching footsteps could be heard making its way up front. And no sooner was there a smiling Soonyoung, standing in front of Joshua. ‘Duty calls!’

The two boys goes to join Hwasa by the cafe counter. Hwasa nods in acknowledgement of Soonyoung. And Soonyoung gives her a playful salute, ‘You wanted a story?’

‘Let's see what you’ve got,’ Hwasa said, tilting her head.

‘Well, you see,’ Soonyoung started out, ‘When this place first started out, we had four other members, making us Seventeen. But then... A dragon came out of the oven and put a blaze to the closest four members, burning them to ashes right in front of everyone.’

Hwasa squinted in confusion, ‘Didn't the bakery just open up a few weeks ago? You guys have had only 13 members for the last year.’

Soonyoung’s eyes widen and blinked, ‘How do you know so much about us? Have you been spying on us?’

 

‘I hear you guys were looking for a tale from the famous Soonyoung,’ Soonyoung said as he invited himself into a seat next to and across from two boys.

The guy across from Soonyoung showed a gummy smile as he leaned over to whisper in a not so quiet voice, ‘Jinyoung, do you remember coming here for a story?’

Jinyoung shook his head at Sandeul and said, ‘We came here for coffee and a famous cookie. I don’t remember ordering a story to go with it.’

Soonyoung sighed, ‘Even if you didn’t order it, you’ll want to hear this.’

The two stared at him and finally agreed, ‘Okay, it won’t hurt to hear what you have to say.’

Getting the green light to go, Soonyoung smirked and leaned over to them, ‘Well, you see, Seventeen used to have seventeen members. But then one night, four members, yes the missing four, decided to stay late for a quick last drink. Nobody knows what exactly happened, yet I’m sure they had drank a mysterious potion. The next morning we found a new fish tank with four fishes swimming around. And the boys were never seen again. We came to one conclusion.’

Soonyoung stops to gesture to their new fish tank, ‘They’ve been like that ever since.’

Squinting at the fish tank, Sandeul says, ‘Those koi fishes are your missing four members?’

With a proud nod, Soonyoung said, ‘Yeah.’

 

‘You see, we shouldn’t really be talking about this,’ Soonyoung mentions to Aaron, ‘But we need to get the awareness of how serious this is out there to the world.’

Aaron had only came in to get his order of coffee for himself and the boys upstairs, he didn't realize he was going to be in store for a story as well. Nodding, he allowed Soonyoung to go on with his tale.

‘There was just no self confidence. Joshua is still taking it really bad. He mumbles to himself every now and then about if only he had talked more to this member. Because, you see, he was already depressed and no one was sure of how to help. We were worried, but this member was also really independent and wanted space. When the incident was reported on the tv news report, we shut down the whole store for him.’

With a pained expression over his face, Aaron asked, ‘Is this why Joshua is trying so hard to befriend Jihoon?’

Soonyoung was busy wiping away his dry cheeks when he realized what Aaron meant, ‘Jihoon isn't depressed. He is actually a really nice guy, even though he seems cold, he cares about everyone here.’

His brain was winding as the possibilities ran away in his mind, ‘You don’t think, you don’t think it’s possible that our Jihoon is depressed, do you?’

‘I really don't know him that well...’

Soonyoung couldn't wait for Aaron to finish his sentence. He had already stood up to go and find the pink haired boy. Already, Soonyoung was determined to make sure Jihoon was as happy as possible. He was going to be Jihoon’s best friend, more better friends than Jihoon was with Jun.


	14. Swimming In Tears

‘I’m looking for a new series, something that I won’t be able to let go of,’ a girl with short hair asked of Wonwoo.

Wonwoo looked away from his book to figure out if this customer was going to be worth his time. When he confirmed the sparkle of a bookworm in front of him, he bookmarked the place in his book and really got into the conversation. ‘It really depends. What kind of character are you looking for?’

‘A female warrior who gives no care of those around her, and loves herself unapologetically. No, no, she does care about those around her. I mean, she is human after all. Also, I really don't want the romance to overtake the whole story. I want a full storyline with action and anticipation. Also, if possible, I want it to be emotionally impacting. I want to learn something about the characters and also about myself. Something deep.’

Wonwoo thoroughly listened and thoroughly thought about all the requirements. After a moment of going through a library of books in his mind, Wonwoo smiled. He knew what to recommend her. It was perfect as it hit everything she was looking for. 

‘I know exactly what you want,’ Wonwoo said, jumping from his seat, excited to go and hunt for the magical book. ‘You’ll love it. It’s a three book series by Marie Lu, and the first one is called The Young Elites.’

The girl follows Wonwoo into the aisles, smiling, ‘I love the title already!’

 

‘Um, uuuuh.’

Wonwoo was reading through a lull in the day, and was surprised he was being stopped when normally people didn't show up for at least two hours on a day like this. Slipping a bookmark into his book Wonwoo placed it to the side, ‘Hello, what can I help you with today?’

The girl in front of him had long straight hair and rimmed fashioned glasses with no real glass in them on. She shyly pushes her hair back from her face and quietly asked, ‘I was hoping for a book recommendation.’

Wonwoo smiled and nodded, ‘What did you have in mind?’

A blush was noticeably appearing on the girl’s cheeks, ‘A romance novel between two young boys. Something cute and fluffy. You know, the kind where you’re squealing on your bed because of how cute the characters are being. Nothing too scary, I just want to read a light hearted tale of love.’

Even if Wonwoo wanted to chuckle at the girl's requirements for this story, he already knew which story he was going to recommend. Most people will tell you to go for the obvious answer of Rainbow Rowell’s Carry On, but there were other very good stories out there.

‘Please, come with me,’ Wonwoo said, already telling himself where he would find the book in the aisles, ‘You are going to love these characters. And it’s such a easy read, I won’t even be surprised to see you here tomorrow.’

The girl finger combed some hair into her face and followed after Wonwoo, ‘Are you sure you shouldn’t just find me two different novels than?’

Wonwoo looked back with a smile on his lips, ‘You’re going to want some time after finishing off this novel. It lingers in your mind.’

‘What is the title?’ the girl asked as she shuffled along.

‘Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda, it’s written by Becky Albertalli.’

  
  


‘Hello?’ A voice said to Wonwoo. 

He was actually in the aisle this time, resorting what Minghao had worked out that morning. The kid was still learning the Korean alphabet, and Wonwoo really couldn’t blame him as much as he wanted to.

Wonwoo stands up, taking his time since he was on the floor for so long. When he was up right, next to the customer, he went on to greet him. ‘Welcome to Seventeen. How can I help you today?’

‘Uh, yes, so like, I have been reading Harry Potter over and over for the past few years. And I was wondering, if like, you had a recommendation for something as good as Harry Potter. I wouldn’t be surprised if there isn't anything though, Harry Potter is timeless and good for any age and time period.’

Wonwoo nodded along, agreeing with his customers words. ‘Does it matter if it was young adult or were you looking for something more mature?’

‘I don’t really know. I’m up for anything I guess. Just something good, something to fill up time when I’m bored. Oh, and yes, I am bald. I’ve been losing hair for a few years now. If you were, like, wondering.’

‘If you’re up for anything then I’m sure I know what you should be reading next. It’s like an adult version of Harry Potter. A very new way of looking at magic. And it’s just your head, I really didn't care.’

‘Cool, cool. It’s just that people keep staring and asking. I just start out the conversation by telling everyone about it now. And an adult version of Harry Potter? Is that even possible. I want to know everything right now. Let's go find it!’

‘Follow me,’ Wonwoo said with a grin on his face, ‘The three book series is written by Lev Grossman and the first one is titled The Magicians. It’s pretty amazing. I couldn't stop myself while I read through all three in just three days. You are going to love these books.’

  
  


A/N:

Characters

Girl with short hair - f(x)’s Amber

Straight long hair girl with fake glasses - APink’s Eunji

Bald head, magic loving guy - BTOB’s Peniel

 

I have read all those recommendations and I do recommend them all too


	15. Conflict In The Storage Room

‘Jihoon!?’ Joshua turned to Jihoon with puppy eyes and a pout on his lips. 

Jihoon sighed and said, ‘We need more filters?’

Joshua, not losing his puppy eyes, nodded.

‘I’ll be back in a few minutes,’ Jihoon said, turning to leave for the storage room.

 

When Jihoon reaches the storage room he goes to grab the ladder first, but before he could lift it up he hears noises coming from deeper in the room. He couldn't believe he was going to be eavesdropping in on another conversation. Yes, he should’ve walked away, but as much as he wanted to, he quieted down instead and listened on.

 

‘You said there was something you wanted to tell me?’ the voice of Vernon came through.

‘Y-yea. I need you to know...’ Seungkwan started but quieted off.

Vernon could be heard sighing, ‘What is it, Seungkwan? What is so hard to tell me you are acting like this?’

 

Jihoon was so concentrated on the conversation he was listening in on, he didn't even realize he was joined by someone else.

A warmth overtook his right shoulder and a voice whispered, ‘What are we eavesdropping on?’

Leaning away from the body next to him, Jihoon took in the vision in front of him. Seungcheol was smirking and laughing inaudibly. Jihoon put a finger to his lips, making sure the other two having a private conversation wouldn't catch them. 

Seungcheol finally stopped laughing and neared Jihoon again, ‘Isn't that Seungkwan and Vernon?’

Jihoon nodded, still not saying anything to give away their position.

 

‘Seungkwan,’ Vernon said, ‘I don’t even have to hear you say it. I know what you want to tell me. I could see it for a while now.’

‘Yo-you know?’ Seungkwan asked in a fluster, ‘You’ve known this whole time, and you didn't say anything.’

‘It’s not like you said anything to me either. It’s you who want to initiate this, but you’ve only came up to me now. If you want, we can start this weekend. I have nothing going on.’

‘Vernon, are you saying...’

‘Yes, Seungkwan. I’ll take you on as my rapper apprentice. I’ll teach you everything I know.’

‘YAAHH!!’ Seungkwan yelled out in frustration.

‘Isn’t that what you want?’

He didn’t even reply, Seungkwan walked away from Vernon. He passed the two, who had been listening, and out the storage room.

Vernon sighed and tried to follow Seungkwan, ‘Seungkwan, wait for me. Tell me what's wrong!’

He almost made it out of the room before he stopped in front of Jihoon and Seungcheol. Looking at them, Vernon said, ‘Have you guys been standing there the whole time?’

Seungcheol shook his head furiously and pointed to Jihoon. Jihoon widened his eyes in betrayal, glaring at Seungcheol.

‘Whatever,’ Vernon said as he left the two to go find Seungkwan.

 

‘Can you believe what happened?’ Seungcheol asked Jihoon, ‘I really thought Seungkwan wanted to learn how to rap. He is so serious when Vernon and I have our battles.’

Jihoon shakes his head and smirked.

Seungcheol continued, ‘To be fair though, he should have came to me for rapping advice.’

Jihoon scoffs, now shaking his head in disbelief. 

A chuckle leaves Seungcheol as he stares at Jihoon, ‘What, you don’t think I’m good at rapping? I don't see you doing any better than me.’

Finally, Jihoon speaks up, ‘You may be better than me, but Vernon is way better than you. Even I can see that.’

As if Seungcheol didn't hear anything else, he laughed and shouted, ‘So you acknowledge that I’m better than you!’

 

Later on that day Seungcheol walks over to a daydreaming Jihoon. ‘Hey, I think I figured out what Seungkwan was trying to say to Vernon earlier.’

Jihoon looked over to Seungcheol and saw the look on his face. Seungcheol was smug with himself, happy to have figured out the puzzle piece he had been thinking about the whole day.

He didn't want to ruin Seungcheol’s day, but he also couldn't help himself. Jihoon smiles at Seungcheol and said, ‘Seungkwan likes Vernon.’

A frown finds itself on Seungcheol’s face, mad that Jihoon had known and didn't tell him, ‘How did you find that out before me?’

‘If you didn't get it right away from what we heard than you’re not very bright,’ Jihoon tells Seungcheol.

‘I was busy thinking about how I would teach Seungkwan how to rap. Then I was busy thinking about how I would teach you how to rap. I totally forgot why Seungkwan really wanted to talk with Vernon.’


	16. Pen Pals pt. 4

To: S.Coups

From: Woozi

How are things going for you? Cause everything is pretty good with me! I’m writing again, even though I’m dying from all the work hours I put in. Even then, I am dying happy. My job allows me to interact with people, and to see a lot of other interactions, it helps with all my writing.

So, do you remember how I said I wouldn't have a crush on that guy... The thing is... He keeps showing up around me and being friendly, and I didn't want to... But I think those feelings are coming back. He's changed and we worked through some issues and there is something about him that pulls me in.

But I may just be foolish and end up hurting myself. What would you do if you were in my position? Should I just quit on him cold turkey?

I don't know what to do, S.Coups. You are usually a good sound of mind when I have trouble thinking. You’ve helped me in so many ways. I don’t know what to do in this situation. Wishing things to be simple is only wishing. If only everything could be that simple...

 

To: Woozi

From: S.Coups

It’s been too long! I thought you had forgotten me. I’m glad everything is working out for you. Just as I expected it to! You’re a very driven person, Woozi. The moment you put your mind to it, I can see you doing anything you wish. Keep it up!

I hope having this crush isn’t stressing you out too much. That’s not how they should work. Even if you don’t see the relationship working out, you should still try to be friends with this person first. I see that being the best way to go about it. You have to start from somewhere.

Considering how this guy has started to change, and is finally starting to be decent, he can’t be too bad. Just make sure he stays that way.

Talking about having a change of heart, I’ve started to really enjoy my job. I’m pretty sure there is going to be some sort of romantic drama happening soon though. One of the guys is trying to bring up the courage to confess. I don’t know why they had to have all their conversations at work though. The two live with each other. They can talk at home. 

Anyway, I have a bunch of random things I have to go plan. We should definitely talk more often!

 

To: S.Coups

From: Woozi

It’s pretty late right now, but I was so excited I couldn’t wait to write this. I’ve gotten pretty far in my writing, it’s almost perfect to start trying to find an agent. Which should be easy, cause I just have to get in touch with some old friends. It’s good to be back in the game.

Thank you for all your motivational words. They have definitely helped me in the last few days. 

Things at work are normal. Not much happening, other than the youngsters being playful as always. There’s not much a person can do to stop them when they start.

Writing is going great, work is normal, but I don’t really know how to be a friend in real life. It’s easy writing out my thoughts to you, but talking face to face is so awkward for me to do. I’ve talked to this guy a few times but we don't get any further than a few words. How do I become friends with someone I can’t even talk to...?

Sometimes I just want to spill everything I have to him, but I can’t. I look at him and my words are stuck in my throat. 

Why can’t it be as easy as it is when I write to you? My words and thoughts flow so freely here. 


	17. Seventeen Misconducts pt. 1

Seungcheol:

Seungcheol knocked on the door of the room that had been rarely occupied all year. 

Behind the door he could hear a voice invite him in. Getting the green light, Seungcheol enters and nods to the man sitting behind a desk.

‘Please, take a seat,’ the man said to Seungcheol.

‘Thank you,’ Seungcheol said as he maneuvered to sit in the chair opposite the man.

There was a moment of silence as both men gathered themselves up, and the man finally started their conversation. ‘I am aware I’m not around that much. So let me introduce myself. The name is Doogi Pd. I’m going to be giving you your review today, and yes there will be a raise as well.’

Something sparked in Seungcheol yet he kept his composure. He had been wondering if this day would ever come. Quietly, Seungcheol waited to hear what Doogi Pd had to say.

Flipping through some papers, Doogi Pd started, ‘It says here you put the fear in everyone, making sure they all do their jobs right. And hey that’s not all that bad. You also sometimes start rap competitions with the other workers. Which I’m kind of surprised, cause you don’t seem like the type, but you know what it’s okay. But other than all that, you work hard, you never give up, and I honestly think this store has gotten better since you’ve joined. So, you’ll be getting a dollar raise.’

Seungcheol couldn’t believe it. He didn’t know what to say. Most of what was said was pretty ridiculous for a review, but he had gotten a raise out of it.

‘Thank you, thank you,’ Seungcheol said, exhaling the breath he had been holding in.

Doogi Pd smiled at Seungcheol and said, ‘If you keep this up, you’ll go pretty far in this industry.’

Those words struck something in Seungcheol, did he really want to be stuck as a barista slash salesperson for a bookstore slash baker?

 

Jeonghan:

‘I’m sure you’ve heard we will be doing reviews today,’ Doogi Pd said to a sitting Jeonghan.

Jeonghan nodded with a smile on his face, ‘Yes, there had been rumors for awhile now that a real manager was going to be coming in for reviews. I’m surprised it’s actually happening.’

‘I’ve heard rumors of you too,’ Doogi Pd said back, ‘You’ve been capturing the hearts of not only young girls and boys, but also the older generations as well. I don’t care what comes out of your mouth, as long as you smile as you do it. Other than that, you’re doing the job right. There’s no complaints from anyone.’

A smirk was found on Jeonghan’s lips, and Doogi Pd didn’t want to know what it meant. And Jeonghan didn't want to tell him either, cause the manager didn't need to know he had gone round to the members making sure they wouldn't say anything bad about him.

‘That’s good to hear,’ Jeonghan said.

Doogi Pd nodded, ‘We’ve gone through everything. All I have to say is, you’ve gotten yourself a dollar raise.’

 

Joshua:

‘Joshua, please, have a seat,’ Doogi Pd said as Joshua entered the room.

‘Thank you, Doogi Pd,’ Joshua said as he moved to sit in the seat. His heartbeat had been racing the whole day as soon as he had heard about the reviews. Joshua knows he does a good job, but he can’t help but think of all the possible things he has done wrong. He knows Doogi Pd is here to nitpick all his flaws over the last year. 

Doogi Pd didn’t wait to start, going right into it. ‘Despite all the rumors of you nagging every moment of the day to make sure everything is going right, I like your work ethics. You’re nice to the others, you’re nice to the customers, and you are perfect in your job. I have nothing bad to say, you’ve been the perfect gentleman.’

Finally there was a small smile on Joshua. He deeply inhaled and breathed right again. Of course there was nothing to worry about. He knew he nagged a lot, he couldn't help it. But he also knew he did his job right.

‘So,’ Doogi Pd continued, ‘You’ll be getting a dollar raise.’

 

Jun:

Jun swooped in and gracefully sat down in the chair. Doogi Pd leaned back, caught in surprise at the charisma overflowing from Jun. Jun tilted his head and placed v made with his thumb and pointer finger under his chin.

‘I’m here to get my review,’ Jun said calmly, winking at Doogi Pd.

“Ah, Jun,’ Doogi Pd said, guessing who was sitting in front of him. ‘I’ve heard that you were quite particular. Which I definitely like. You’re confident.’

Jun flicked his hair back and said, ‘Of course I’m confident. Who wouldn’t be, especially with a face like mine.’

Doogi Pd’s eyes widen with shock, yet he nodded. ‘Of course. It reads here that you excel in all areas of the store. No one has complaints about anything. You show up on time, you dress appropriately, you treat customers and members well, you do your work tasks on a timely manner. Everything is great. You’ll be getting a dollar raise.’

‘Thank you,’ Jun said, standing up with a flourish. Clapping his heels together, he bows to Doogi Pd and gives the man his killer smile. ‘Good day.’

 

Soonyoung:

Without Doogi Pd even asking Soonyoung to sit down, the boy walked in and seating himself across from him.

‘Let’s hear it than,’ Soonyoung said.

Doogi Pd smiled and nodded, ‘I’ve been waiting to meet you. The infamous storyteller of our cafe. You have no idea how many people talk about your stories before they talk about our coffee, pastries, or books.’

Soonyoung scrunched his face and smiled, ‘But I do know. Why else do you think I tell them all the time. You should know that I take pride in my work.’

‘And you’ve done a lot for your job at the store too. It seems your friends keep you in order, but you do do pretty well on your own as well. So despite all the rumors and tales, you’ve still got the job. Everything looks good here. You’ll be getting a dollar raise.’

 

Wonwoo:

After Wonwoo had been asked to sit, Doogi Pd couldn't help but smile and stare at Wonwoo. Wonwoo wanted to glare back and ask what was wrong, but he just sighed and waited it out.

‘So you’re Wonwoo,’ Doogi Pd said.

Wonwoo side glanced to the floor, and nodded, ‘That is me.’

With a sparkle in his eye, Doogi Pd went on, ‘Believe it or not, but most of our reviews are about you. How you are the best sales clerk here to help people find books. I don't even care that you read throughout the whole day, you’re doing a fantastic job. You’re getting a dollar raise.’

Wonwoo didn’t wait to be let out. He had to stop reading to come for this review, and he was itching to go back to his book.

 

Jihoon:

Jihoon didn’t want to admit it, but he knew he was in for a good review. He had done the same amazing job as always. Even going above and beyond some of his job descriptions just to make customers happy. 

He simply sat down in the manager’s office when he was called in and waited for the results. 

Doogi Pd was flipping through some papers, stopping to read small parts of what was written. When he was satisfied with what he had read, he looked up to Jihoon to study him.

‘Jihoon, out of all the people I’ve met with so far, you are by far the most normal.’

Jihoon couldn’t help but nod along, knowing fully well what Doogi Pd meant. 

‘So I won’t mention your work ethics. You, I’m sure, already know how amazingly well you do on a daily basis. At the moment, I am only going to comment on how you’re a bit quiet, more even so than Wonwoo. I know you treat the customers well enough, but I can only hope you open up more just in general. Take your time though, there is no rush.’

A cold rush flows through Jihoon’s body. Of course the man had to mention his quietness. He works with customers and as a team with others, he has to at least try to communicate. He feels embarrassed at the talk of his flaws.

And as if Doogi Pd could detect it, he said, ‘I do believe it could help you, even if not for the job. Just take it one day at a time. Have small conversations if possible. We have a lot of friendly people who work here. I’m sure any of them would love to chat with you every now and then when you’re on break or if work is slow.’

Jihoon nodded in understanding.

Doogi Pd nodded as well, ‘There isn’t much else to say. You’ll be getting a dollar raise.’


	18. Seventeen Misconducts pt. 2

Seokmin:

‘Seokmin, please, come in,’ Doogi Pd said to the boy loitering around the office door.

Finally having the courage, Seokmin walks over to the chair across from Doogi Pd and sits down. His knee shook from nervousness, his hands clamped up as he held them tight together. A sigh escapes his lips as he doubled over, holding on to his head. 

Doogi Pd looked on frightened curiosity, ‘What’s wrong Seokmin?’

Sitting up, Seokmin sighs again, then said, ‘I know I’m no good. I know I suck at the job. Everything I do only hinders the group from doing their own job. I- I shouldn’t have been hired in the first place. All I do is mess everything up. I can’t even get a simple coffee recipe right. Jihoon always glares at me, Jeonghan is always taking over what I’m doing, Joshua just sighs and pats my shoulder. They all hate me, I just know it. You’re here to fire me, aren’t you?’

Shaking his head, Doogi Pd smiled, ‘Seokmin, I’m not here to fire you. Why would I fire you when you’ve actually done such a great job. Everything you are mentioning are things that happened at the beginning of you working here. You’ve been amazingly well ever since then. You were one of the few who had to teach everyone else how to bake all our pastries. You are a familiar face to all our regulars. If you disappeared from Seventeen, there would be a riot. From not only the customers, but from your co-workers too. You can’t leave.’

‘Are- Are you sure?’ Seokmin asked, teary eyed. 

‘You can’t leave,’ Doogi Pd assured him, ‘You’re getting a dollar raise.’

 

Mingyu:

Mingyu was sitting in front of Doogi Pd, picking at the dough under his fingernails, waiting for the man to start talking.

‘You’re Mingyu?’ Doogi Pd asked.

Mingyu glanced up and said, ‘That is what my mother named me.’

Doogi Pd frowned and continued, ‘Everything on your papers looks good. All except one thing we do need to address.’

‘Is it true?’ Mingyu didn't wait for Doogi Pd to finish. He had more important matters to deal with. ‘Is it true you’ve never tasted one of my cookies?’

Mingyu glared at a blank blinking Doogi Pd. He sighed, ‘So it is true. This is so disappointing. I thought I would at least be talking to someone who has eaten one of my creations.’

Doogi Pd put their conversation on hold as he called out for a couple of Mingyu’s cookies to be brought in.

After Mingyu carefully watched Doogi Pd eat a few along with a cup of coffee, they continued.

‘So?’ Mingyu said, with his elbows on the desk and his hands holding his cheeks. He smiled and wanted to know, ‘How was it?’

Putting his coffee cup down, Doogi Pd said, ‘Your cookies do live up to their reputation. I like your pride in your job as well. Not many have that. But you could slow down with it. I hear you are quite offended when someone doesn't want one of your pastries.’

‘I put in all that hard work. Of course someone should appreciate it,’ Mingyu said with a giggle, trying to control himself as much as possible. 

Doogi Pd nodded, ‘Okay. I see where you are coming from. Nonetheless, you are a wonderful member to the crew, as many of your friends have mentioned. You’ll be getting a dollar raise.’

 

Minghao:

Minghao pops his head into the room and searches the new surrounding. Seeing Doogi Pd sitting in the office chair, Minghao nods in greeting to the man. 

‘Please,” Doogi Pd said, gesturing to the chair across from him, ‘Come and sit down.’

With a fluster, Minghao nods and enters the room. Sitting down, he frowns, not able to look at Doogi Pd.

“Minghao,’ Doogi Pd starts, ‘I’ve heard many things of you. You have a killer glare, you’re witty, and you like to nap in the-’

‘Who told you that?’ Minghao asks, interrupting the man. He now has a glare, ready to take on whoever said anything bad about him.

Doogi Pd shakes his head, ‘That’s not important. We need to discuss how you need to help out-’

‘Tell me their names,’ Minghao demanded.

‘You do know how much your co-workers like having you around, don’t you Minghao?’ Doogi Pd said, changing the subject.

The angry glare Minghao had softens, ‘Wha- Are you serious? What did Jun say about me?’

 

Seungkwan:

‘OMG, Doogi Pd,’ Seungkwan said as soon as he entered, ‘You’re here, you’re alive, you’re safe, you’re healthy, you’re here.’

Doogi Pd laughed, ‘Seungkwan. I hope everything has been well with you as well.’

Sulking now, Seungkwan plopped down in the chair in front of Doogi Pd. ‘I wish. Coffee filters are in the wrong place, so Jihoon is always complaining. Which isn’t in real words, but he sighs and huffs when he comes back with the filters. Seungcheol threatened the espresso maker, the espresso maker!, that if it sputtered one more time he would slam it on the ground. Joshua knows we don’t have have a swinging door, but he kicked it anyway, breaking the door handle. Which, if he asks, I didn’t tell you. Minghao whined of how we need a couch in the bookstore side of place, for customers to comfortably read their books. And Jun-’

‘Seungkwan,’ Doogi Pd said, raising his hand up, ‘Write down all the complaints and all the suggestions for the place. I’ll talk to the upper hands, tell them what you guys need. Espresso maker is definitely on top of the list, you can’t make coffee without that.’

Seungkwan leaves with a grin on his lips. He was given a raise, and also a new espresso maker!

 

Vernon:

‘S’up,’ Vernon said as he entered the office, seating himself across from Doogi Pd. He was barely paying the man any attention as he looked through his phone, bobbing his head to the music playing through his headphones. 

‘Vernon?’ Doogi Pd said, trying to gain the attention of the distracted kid.

Vernon didn’t hear, singing to himself. ‘Boxed in, boxed in.’

Doogi Pd sighed, writing down what he wanted to say, and pushed the paper over to Vernon. 

Vernon sees the paper, reads it, and nods his head over to Doogi Pd in acknowledgment. Smiling at the dollar raise he was getting, he gets up and walks out.

 

Chan:

Chan filed in with a lollipop in his mouth, and a stack of papers in his arms. Seating himself down in front of Doogi Pd, he said, ‘You’re finally here. You don’t understand how many things I need to talk about. First of all, the guys I work with, they’re a bunch of crazy weirdos.’

It went on like this for a while. Chan talked and talked about everything his co-workers did that bothered him to no-end. There were a lot of pent up frustrations.

‘Seriously,’ Chan said in exasperation, ‘I’m already 18, do they really still need to act as if I’m 5? Then when the hard work comes in, I’m all of a sudden the right age to take on all the hard work. It’s too much, Doogi Pd. If you don’t do something about it, I’ll ask Minghao to set the place on fire.’

Doogi Pd nodded in understanding, ‘No need to resort to arson. I’ll take care of the matter. In the meantime, if anybody does bother you, tell Seungcheol, he’s the oldest one, he should be able to take care of it.’

Then Doogi Pd smiles, ‘Chan, my boy, you literally hold up the name, Seventeen. This store can’t go on without you. We need you here. You’ll be getting a dollar raise, so go out there and make people happy.’

Chan sighed, ‘You better take care of it, otherwise I won’t ask for Minghao’s help. I’ll take matters into my own hand.’


	19. The Deeds Of Seungcehol

Walking up to the counter of the pet store, Seungcheol smiles at the worker.

The worker smiles back, ‘What can I help you with today?’

‘I would like to buy four koi fishes,’ Seungcheol tells her with confidence.

They exchange grins, glad to have such a great encounter with each other so far.

To continue their conversation further, the worker asked, ‘Do you have a 50 pound tank to accommodate your new koi fishes?’

Hearing the question though, makes the smile fall off Seungcheol lips. He never thought about the fish tank. 

Seeing the smile fall off of Seungcheol, the worker hesitantly asks, ‘Wha- what size tank do you have?’

With a raised finger, Seungcheol, breathes in to start his sentence, but stops. Putting the finger on his lips, he thinks about his plans. It only takes seconds for him to realize what he was going to have to do. Nodding his head, accepting the decision he made with himself, Seungcheol starts once more. Looking at the waiting worker, Seungcheol tells her, ‘I should start from the beginning. I need a 50 pound tank and four koi fishes.’

The pet store worker nods with a smile, ‘Would you also be needing any accessories to go along with your purchase today?’

A clueless look of confusion takes over Seungcheol’s face again, ‘Koi fishes need accessories?’

‘The, the fish tank,’ the worker explains, ‘It makes the tank look nice. Otherwise you can just buy peebles, and it’ll be fine.’

 

Needless to say, Seungcheol goes home 500 dollars less than he expected, and a whole fish tank system to install. 

 

‘You’re here pretty early, Seungcheol,’ Joshua said, walking up to the counter where Seungcheol was sipping on a cup of coffee.

‘I wanted to get an early start,’ Seungcheol informs him, ‘It is a Saturday, and Soonyoung was late coming in to grind the coffee last time. Where is he anyway?’

Joshua sighed, ‘Running late, as always.’

At that moment, the store door opens up and a ruffled up Soonyoung comes running through the door. ‘I’m here. I’ll grind the beans. I’ll start the machines. Woah! When did we get koi fishes?’

‘Koi fishes?’ Joshua repeats the question, following the gaze of Soonyoung’s, ‘What koi fishes?’

Seungcheol watches on with a small grin as Soonyoung coos at the new koi’s, already starting to name them.

 

Jihoon was fuming, angrily cleaning their equipments, as he tried to forget the last rude customer he had just helped. The customer had stood there, asking for every syrup Jihoon could put into the drink before they were satisfied. Not only was it impolite, but it went against all of Jihoon’s beliefs of how coffee should be drunk. 

If Seungcheol knew of the situation beforehand, he would have rethought his approach, but with no prior knowledge of what happened, he walked over to Jihoon. ‘Hey Jihoon.’

Jihoon sighed and looked over to Seungcheol. ‘Please tell me you’re going to take over the counter for awhile.’

‘Is-is it that bad today?’ Seungcheol hesitates before remembering his intentions, ‘I had something i wanted to ask you.’

‘And that is?’ Jihoon asked, knowing he had no way of getting out of watching over the counter.

Seungcheol offers a smile, ‘If you’re not busy tonight, do you think you could hang out around for awhile. The whole crew is. We’ll close the whole store, we won’t have to deal with customers. Everyone wants to hang out with you too, and this is the perfect chance.’

Jihoon thought to his plans of going home and writing in peace. Was he really ready to give that up for spending more time with his coworkers? Looking up at Seungcheol’s expecting face, Jihoon knew he couldn’t back out of hanging out with them. He had no excuses. He had avoided many invitations and he felt bad enough already. 

His writing was going to have to wait till much later. Jihoon sighed again as he said, ‘Fine. But don’t expect me to mingle and be happy.’

‘Your presence will be enough to make everyone else happy,’ Seungcheol tells him with a gummy smile. 

 

After the store was closed, Jihoon sat himself in a chair and had yet to move or talk to anyone. Joshua had joined him at one point and tried talking to him, but their conversations were getting nowhere since Jihoon was giving him one word replies. Jun had also came to give him a huge hug before running over to where Minghao had claimed a spot on their new couch. Soonyoung tried to strike up a conversation, but when Chan had pronounced a dance battle he ran away to join. 

Through all of this, Jihoon couldn’t wait till the hangout died out and he was allowed to go home. He saw no point in being there.

Taking out his phone, Jihoon started scrolling through different sites, wasting time. He didn’t care about the dance battle where Soonyoung was basically jumping on tables and chairs. He didn’t care about the rap battle that Hansol started, telling Seungkwan he was never going to become good. He didn’t care about the cookies Mingyu was handing out... actually Jihoon did stop his scrolling for a cookie, it was a cookie! He didn’t care about Jun running around hugging everyone, even the Wonwoo who was trying his hardest to avoid the hug.

So he didn’t notice when some of the members disappeared.

Only when all the lights go out, and Seungkwan starts screaming bloody murder does Jihoon stop staring at his phone. He looks around at the dimly lit place and wonders what was going on. In matter of seconds does he get his answer.

The lights returns and the backroom door swings open to reveal three members. Seungcheol, Joshua, and Seokmin walks through the door. Seungcheol holding a cake on a platter, and Joshua and Seokmin clapping as they started singing. ‘Happy birthday to you.’

Jihoon is confused to whose birthday it was, but he quietly joined in. When the cake ends up in front of Chan, Jihoon almost didn’t want to believe the youngest in their group was aging. Chan was supposed to stay their baby forever.

A smile grows on Jihoon’s lips as he hears Seungcheol sing loudly over everyone, ‘Happy birthday dear our precious Channie. Happy birthday to you.’

If Seungcheol was trying this hard to make everyone happy, Jihoon knew he could try to talk a little more to everyone too. Even if it meant trying to hold a conversation with Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to those who have commented on the books i've mentioned in the story. i love reading as much as i love writing and listening to music, so i really do not mind the mutual interest we have of everything books and seventeen. 
> 
> i also went to watch Love, Simon the movie version of Simon Vs The Homo sapiens Agenda, and it was amazing! i loved it and i may have to go watch it again or read it again!!
> 
> okay, that is all for now. i'll stop spouting nonsense you guys probably don't care about...


	20. I wanna Be Your 20's

‘I really think you should reconsider that, Mingyu,’ Seokmin said as he watched Mingyu from behind his shoulder.

‘No,’ Minghao interrupted, watching from the other side of Mingyu’s shoulder, ‘The idea of blueberries, strawberries, cherries, chocolate, and pineapple is great. It’s bound to taste amazing.’

Seokmin tsked, ‘All of them are great alone, and some of them together, but this is too much.’

Minghao gruntled with dissatisfaction, ‘It’s Mingyu’s creation. If he wants blueberries, strawberries, cherries, chocolate, and pineapple, he get it all, and more if he wants to.’

‘Is that what you want?’ Seokmin asked, looking to the side view of Mingyu. ‘Mingyu, is that what you want in this cake?’

‘Of course it’s what he wants,’ Minghao answered, ‘He has all the ingredients in front of him. He plans to use all of them.’

‘But is it a good idea?’ Seokmin continued to ask.

‘All of Mingyu’s ideas are good,’ Minghao said, ‘Do you remember the coffee cake he made? It was delicious.’ 

‘He followed a recipe,’ Seokmin said with a huff, ‘Just like he should be doing now. Following a recipe. Do you know how mad Seungcheol is going to be when he finds out Mingyu wasted all these products.’

‘What do you mean waste? We’ll still eat it in the end, it won’t be wasted,’ Minghao said, glaring at Seokmin now.

‘You’re going to eat that?’ Seokmin asked with disbelief, “Even if it’s Mingyu’s baking, it’s still too much.’

Minghao half screamed out, ‘Because it’s Mingyu’s baking I’ll eat it. He’s my best friend, and I’ll support him in anything he does.’

Mingyu stops staring in frustration at the fruits he brought out and looks at Minghao, ‘You think of me as your best friend?’

‘N-no,’ Minghao tries to start all flustered, ‘You heard wrong. You’re a good coworker, and I support you.’

‘I’m pretty sure I heard best friend,’ Seokmin chimed in.

Mingyu grabbed Minghao who was trying to flee, ‘I accept. I’ll be your best friend.’

Being held down, Minghao couldn’t avoid the bone crushing hug Mingyu binds him in. After a second, Mingyu grabs Seokmin and joins him into the hug as well.

During their hug, Mingyu whispers with joy, ‘This cake is going to have blueberries, strawberries, cherries, chocolate, pineapple, oranges, and lemons. And it’s going to be amazing cause you guys are going to help me make it.’

 

‘It should go on the left side,’ Seungkwan said as he had his head tilted to the left. ‘It just looks better.’

‘Are you sure?’ Hansol replies, confusion written all over his face, ‘Seungcheol intrusted this task to me and I really think it looks better on the right side.’

‘Seungcheol asked me to make sure you were making the right decision,’ Seungkwan tells him.

‘If Seungcheol wanted me to make the right decision, then it should go on the right side like he would have wanted.’

Seungkwan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, ‘Seungcheol would have wanted it on the left side cause it looks better on the left side. Everyone can see it from there.’

‘But from the right side it joins in with all the other art pieces we have. It has a better flow. You don’t get art like me, Seungkwan. You should just leave it to experts like me.’

‘Where is your degree if you’re so amazing?’

‘At home, with my other degree of how good of a rapper I am.’

‘At home? How come I’ve never seen them before?’

‘You’re not allowed in my bedroom, just like I’m not allowed in your bedroom.’

‘Well, we should get rid of those rules. I need to see those degrees to believe your words.’

‘No,’ Hansol said while shaking his head.

‘No?’ Seungkwan repeated, clearly getting upset now, ‘Why are you trying to hide your degrees? Cause they aren’t real!’

‘There’s privacy for a reason,’ Hansol tells him.

‘If-if I let you into my bedroom first, can I go into yours then?’ Seungkwan asks as the tips of his ears turn red.

‘No,’ Hansol said without hesitation, and not noticing how flustered Seungkwan was becoming. 

‘Why?’

The two were so busy bantering they didn’t noticed they were joined by a judging Seungcheol. ‘Are you guys done deciding where the picture should go?’

‘Seungcheol!’ Seungkwan said with a startle. ‘It’s good you’re here. We could use your help.’

Hansol starts his claim before Seungkwan could continue, ‘I said it would look better on the right, cause it would. But Seungkwan keeps insisting it would be better on the left.’

‘Cause it would look better on the left,’ Seungkwan said glaring at Hansol before smiling at towards Seungcheol, ‘Don’t you think it would look better on the left, Seungcheol?’

Seungcheol looked at the wall space and looked at the picture in question and said, ‘I think it should go in the middle. It would be perfect, cause then it captures everyone’s attention.’

 

‘Now that I am of age now we should all go drinking together,’ Chan said to the boys as they were cleaning up for the night.

‘No,’ Jeonghan said as he shook his head, ‘I will not allow our baby to drink.’

‘I’m of age though,’ Chan whined, ‘I’m not a baby anymore.’

‘You’ll always be his baby,’ Joshua said, smiling.

‘He’s my baby,’ Soonyoung said, banging through the backroom door, ‘and my baby will drink if he wants to.’

‘No, no, no,’ Seokmin comes in after Soonyoung, ‘Chan is my child and I will not allow any drinking.’

‘I don’t remember any of you people raising me,’ Chan tells them in outrage.

Jun stands up from his chair and scoffs, ‘How can you not remember all the food we bought you. All the times Wonwoo has cleaned your diapers. When Jihoon taught you how to ride a bike. Seungcheol giving you baths. Minghao teaching you how to walk. We raised you.’

‘Yeah,’ Minghao said, standing up too now, ‘Will you not appreciate all that we’ve done for you? I don’t teach anyone how to walk. You should feel lucky.’

‘No to drinking,’ Jihoon joined in.

‘I agree, no drinking,’ Wonwoo said from behind a book.

Seungcheol, who now only joins them, looks around with curiosity, ‘Why are you guys talking about drinking? Who is trying to drink?’

Chan sighs as he explained, ‘I wanted to drink with you guys since I’m of age, but everyone is saying no.’

Seungcheol furrows his eyebrows, ‘If our Channie wants to have a drink, we’ll allow you a sip. As your guardians and protectors, we have to watch over you.’

‘But I’m of age,’ Chan whined, ‘I should have the choice of drinking or not.’

‘As our baby though,’ Seungcheol countered, ‘We’re helping you decide whether it’s a good choice or not. And too much is never good. That’s why we’re allowing you to have a sip.’

At this point, the front door bursts open and three people walk through.

‘Have you guys closed the store down for the night?’ Mingyu screamed.

‘We brought the goods,’ Hansol tells them with a laugh.

‘Our baby Channie wanted some alcohol so we went and bought some,’ Seungkwan said, holding up a bag.

‘We’re not drinking in the store,’ Joshua said sternly.

‘Yeah,’ Seungcheol said, following suit, ‘At least wait till we get to someone’s house. There we will allow Channie to try a sip.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giving the dongsaeng line the spotlight they deserve. aka i don't write about them enough.


	21. When I Was Your Age

‘Do you know, when I was your age, I actually listened to my elders.’

‘Very hard to believe, Seungcheol,’ Chan said as he changed coffee filters, ‘I’m very sure you didn’t have any friends when you were my age. Us, here at Seventeen, we’re your only friends.’

Seungcheol flinched at the accusation, ‘That-that’s not true. I had friends before joining Seventeen.’

Chan squinted in scrutiny, ‘Really? What are their names? Do you still hang out with them?’

‘I could call them up and set up a hangout if I wanted to. There was... Doo... Ming...’

Chan leaned in closer as Seungcheol started mumbling off random names, ‘Who?’

Seungcheol suddenly cuts off his roll call of different people, ‘Who cares who my friends are. All you need to know is that they are real, and I respected them.’

‘If you really respected them you would have remembered all their names,” Chan tells him, “I’m disappointed in you Seungcheol. I thought you would be a better role model. And before you even ask, I would remember all your names, even ten years into the future. That’s how much I respect you guys.’

Keeping in his anger, Seungcheol walked away from Chan. There was just no way to talk some sense into the kid. He always retaliated in some way. 

 

‘Do you know, when I was your age, I straight out told people if I liked them or not.’

Seungkwan chuckled, ‘Is that why Jeonghan has no idea that you like him?’

Joshua becomes red with embarrassment, ‘That’s totally irrelevant. There is nothing between us. I’m trying to talk to you about you know who. Stop trying to twist my words.’

‘Who is you know who?’ Seungkwan asked, ‘I don’t know anybody with that name.’

‘You know who you know who is,’ Joshua insisted, ‘We all know you like him, and it’s time you told him out straight.’

‘I would know the you know who you are mentioning,’ Seungkwan countered, not blinking, ‘if only you told me the name of you know who.’

Joshua sighed in defeat, ‘I give up. If you want to be happy, Seungkwan, just tell him already. I’m only tell you for your benefit.’

 

‘Do you know, when I was your age, I actually cared about doing good at my job.’

‘Congratulations, Jihoon,’ Minghao said with disinterest, ‘you still care a great deal about your job.’

‘Yes, I do,’ Jihoon replied as he sat down in front of Minghao. ‘And at this point, you should too. I overheard someone say they liked people with determination.’

Minghao sided-eyed him, ‘When you say someone, who are you talking about?’

‘Someone who talks to me a lot, even though I barely listen half the time,’ Jihoon tells him with a smirk. He knew he had caught Minghao’s interest now.

‘Well, I’ll take that into consideration,’ Minghao said, reverting back to his disinterested self, ‘I was planning on being more determined in being someone’s best friend. And since he likes determination, he will appreciate how much time I put into our friendship.’

Sighing in defeat, Jihoon stands up and leaves the table. So much for trying to converse with people. It didn’t go the way he wanted it to go at all.


End file.
